


Lots of Love, Lily

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Letters, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War, Some angst, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 58
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: James and Lily exchange letters the summer before seventh year, and find out some things about each other that they might not have known before.(There is only one letter per chapter, and the letters are not that long)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting one letter per chapter :)

Dear Lily,  
I know that you hate me. I’m sorry, and I never meant for it to happen that way. I just thought you were pretty, and I did the idiotic thing that most teenage boys do: I flirted by annoying you. And for that, I’m sorry. I’m also sorry I bullied you, Snape, and other people that annoyed me, just because I could. I’m done with that now, and I’m sorry I ever did it. I have done too many things to apologise for. Too many things that I’ve done, and then regretted, but never said sorry for. And I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for everything. Everything I’ve done, and everything I didn’t do, and everything I let happen. And I’m so sorry. I’m going to change, I promise.  
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter  
P.S. I understand if you don’t want to respond to this letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter,  
Apologies accepted. I didn’t ask for a letter, you know. However, I appreciate it all the same. But I must say, I don’t think I’ll be able to actually accept this until I see the changes. Words are important, but actions maybe even more so. If you make a positive change, then maybe (just maybe) I can reconsider my opinions of you.  
Lily Evans


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Lily,  
Thanks for accepting my apology. It means a lot to me. And I know it annoys you when people are repetitive, but I just want to say one last time that I’m so sorry for everything.   
If you don’t mind writing me, would you like to correspond? I’d rather like to write you, even though Sirius is currently roaring with laughter behind me as I write this. I don’t mind him all that much. He is like a brother, after all. Albeit, an annoying one. Sorry, I’m prattling.   
How has your summer been?  
Sincerely Yours,   
James Potter


	4. Chapter 4

Potter,  
You’re right. It does annoy me when people are repetitive, so stop.. How did you know that by the way? Only Marlene and Alice know about that, and despite the fact that they have no issues with your presence, it seems an odd thing to come up in a conversation.   
And of course, since I’m writing to you now, I think the answer seems clear. I do not mind writing to you, like I said before. But keep in mind that this is ONLY your opportunity to prove you’ve really changed.   
I’ve noticed you’re like a brother to him, and vice versa. I don’t mean to pry, but why are you closer to him than you are to Remus and Peter Pettigrew? Feel free not to reply if you don’t care to.   
My summer’s been fine; although, rather boring. Petunia (my sister) is being a prat as usual. I haven’t seen Marlene or Alice once this summer, and Severus is being a stalker (per usual).   
How about yours?  
Lily Evans  
P.S. I don’t mind your prattling, just make it worthwhile.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Lily,   
I know because I notice things about you. It’s kind of involuntary, but I can’t help it. And I will prove that I have changed, Lily. Not that I am changing, but that I’ve already changed. I’ve been through a lot this summer, and now pranks and games don’t seem as important anymore. I don’t really know about the Remus and Peter thing. They’re all like brothers to me, and being an only child, I consider them brothers. I’ve just known Sirius longer, and he does live with me, so I guess that’s why. I’m not really sure why myself, now that I think about it.  
My summer’s been wretched.  
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Potter,  
That is creepy.   
Why don’t they seem as important anymore? What’s changed?   
I happen to understand the whole only child thing. Although I do have a sister, she pretends she doesn’t know me, among other things that I don’t want to talk about. I’m not going to bother asking why Black lives with you, since I know you won’t answer.   
Why has your summer been wretched?  
Lily Evans


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Lily,  
Sorry.  
Well…. A lot of things happened that changed my mind. I don’t want to talk about it all that much, especially not over writing. Maybe in my next letter.  
Why does your sister ignore you?   
And Sirius lives with me because his family disowned him, and he ran away. There’s a bit more to the story, but it’s not really my secret to tell. In fact, I don’t even know if it is a secret, or just something he doesn’t share.  
On your last question, read the first part of my letter.  
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter


	8. Chapter 8

Potter,  
My sister ignores me because I’m a witch and because I’m a freak. That’s her favorite name for me. She just downright hates me. I tried to make it better, but now she’s engaged and all that, and I’m here alone.   
Thanks for telling me about Sirius Black.  
I’m not going to pry. I have my own secrets. Which you are NOT allowed to ask me about.  
Lily Evans


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Lily,  
She calls you a freak?! Why?? Because you’re magic, and she’s not? Because she’s jealous?   
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter


	10. Chapter 10

Potter,  
Yes, she calls me a freak. Forget Lily. Nobody in my house knows who Lily is. I don’t know if she’s jealous, or if it’s something else. It’s just the way it is.  
Lily Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are super short right now, but I promise they'll eventually get longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Lily,  
But you don’t believe it, right? You don’t actually believe you’re a freak, do you?  
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter


	12. Chapter 12

Potter,  
Maybe sometimes I do.  
Lily Evans


	13. Chapter 13

Lily,  
Don’t ever believe that. You’re amazing, and beautiful, and smart, and so….Lily! You’re so Lily Evans and that’s what makes you great!   
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter


	14. Chapter 14

Potter,  
Thanks. Surprisingly….that helped a bit. But I have good evidence behind that kind of thinking, you know.  
Lily Evans


	15. Chapter 15

Lily,  
What do you mean there’s reasons??  
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter


	16. Chapter 16

Potter,  
Think about it. In the wizarding world, I’m rejected because I’m a Muggleborn, and I always have to work harder than everyone else just to catch up to them, much less be better! Then I go home, and I don’t belong there either. My parents don’t get the wizarding world, my sister despises me, and I can’t even be myself. I can’t talk about my friends, my classes, boys, teachers, food, or anything. Because THEY DON’T GET IT. So yes, I do believe I’m a freak. Don’t try changing my mind.  
Lily Evans


	17. Chapter 17

Lily,  
That’s absolute rubbish. I understand your reasons, and see where you’re coming from. However! This does not justify that you are a freak. In fact, I think it only makes you more spectacular. You have to fight harder and try harder, and it makes you stronger. Lily, I have known you for six years, and you are NOT a freak.  
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter


	18. Chapter 18

Potter,  
It does justify that I’m a freak.   
For the record, you have not known me for six years. We have gone to school with each other for six years, which does not mean that we have actually known each other that long. We’ve despised each other for six years. So, stop.  
Lily Evans


	19. Chapter 19

Lily,  
I never despised you.   
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter


	20. Chapter 20

Potter,  
Yes, we have! We have shouted, fought, cursed, and overall hated each other! Don’t pretend like it was your twin brother doing that, or something equally stupid. I am DONE with your games and tricks!!  
Lily Evans


	21. Chapter 21

Lily,  
I wasn’t going to pretend that it wasn’t me. I haven’t been playing any tricks, either. The reason I always pranked you and asked you out wasn’t because I just wanted to attain you! You have never been just a prize to me! I have been in love with you since first year, and it was never a game to me!  
James


	22. Chapter 22

Lily,  
I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.  
James


	23. Chapter 23

Lily,  
Please answer me.   
James


	24. Chapter 24

Lily,

Please don’t be mad. ~~I love you~~.

 ~~James~~ Potter


	25. Chapter 25

Potter,  
Stop owling me.  
Lily Evans


	26. Chapter 26

Lily!  
Thank goodness! Are you mad at me? I’m sorry. I just wanted to tell you how I felt, and then...it came out. And it’s true, but I didn’t mean it to come out! I just wanted to try and be friends with you. I just wanted to make an attempt to be friends with you, and be able to talk civilly with you.  
James Potter


	27. Chapter 27

Potter,  
I’m not mad at you. Well, I sort of am. But not really at you. I’m just mad. And shocked. Very shocked. That’s a very serious thing to say. Especially in our current situation. And don’t be sorry. It’s not really your fault. I just- we can be friends. My earlier agreement still stands. This is a CHANCE, not a promise.  
Lily Evans


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mention of suicide

Lily,  
Thank you so much.   
And here’s why my summer has been so wretched:  
1\. You shouted at me when we were getting off the train (I’m sure you remember the incident)  
2\. I wasn’t greeted by my parents at the station. There was a Ministry Auror. I don’t want to go into details, but I haven’t seen either of my parents since.  
3\. My family thinks I am going to commit suicide.  
Everything is going wrong.  
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter


	29. Chapter 29

Potter,  
I don’t know what to say. I am so unbelievably sorry. So your parents….they’re missing? And your family thinks you’re going to commit suicide because of this? What else has gone wrong?  
Lily Evans  
P.S. And I do remember the incident….it was rather horrible, wasn’t it?


	30. Chapter 30

Lily,  
Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault, after all. And my parents aren’t missing. They’re dead. Yes, that’s why my family thinks I’m going to kill myself. And a lot of things has gone wrong. The little things in life that don’t really matter, and then the big things that do. Like half of my family being killed this summer, or the fact that I now have to live alone in an empty mansion where my family used to be. Or maybe it’s that you hate me, and you’re the only person I have left outside of the Marauders. And the fact that I don’t even know if I do have you.  
The incident was horrible. I’d prefer we didn’t mention it again. It hurts to think about. ;)  
Sincerely Yours,  
James Potter


	31. Chapter 31

James,  
Just because it’s not my fault, doesn’t mean I’m not sorry. That’s called sympathy!   
And James, I don’t hate you. Maybe I used to, but I did agree to be friends with you, you know. Plus, the past is the past. Don’t worry about it. Consider me your friend, and know that you are not alone! You have Remus, and Sirius, and Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, your teachers, the rest of your family, your (many) admirers at school, and you do have me. Don’t take this lightly. You have a lot of people behind you who are waiting to catch you when you fall.   
Don’t let this inflate your head more,  
Lily Evans


	32. Chapter 32

Lily,  
Sympathy is actually when you understand what’s happened to someone else because it’s happened to you before. So, I believe the word you’re looking for is empathy! :D   
Thanks Lily, it means a lot to me. And I promise, the burden this carries is weighing me down so much I can’t stand up! I can’t believe you would think I would even consider taking this lightly! How dare you!  
Head inflated considerably,  
James Potter  
P.S. You called me James!!


	33. Chapter 33

James,  
Sympathy was the word I was looking for. My parents were killed in a mass Muggle killing last week in London. Read the Prophet, Potter.   
Please deflate your head,  
Lily Evans  
P.S. It is your name.


	34. Chapter 34

Lily,  
Oh, I’m so sorry Lily! I didn’t mean- I didn’t know. I just- sorry. And I do read the Prophet. But the reports are starting to blend in. I mean this war has been going on since we were in first year.   
James  
P.S. Thanks.


	35. Chapter 35

James,  
I am going to throw your words right back at you. Don’t be sorry.   
Yes, I understand the attacks are blending in. But James, the war only really got bad in our third year. Speaking of which, I have stopped subscribing to the Daily Prophet. Now that my parents are dead, I’m not really tied down to anything or anyone. Aka, I’m trying to be inconspicuous since I don’t have any protection. And having an owl arrive at my location every morning isn’t helping me keep my head down. I am Muggleborn, after all. So, I’ve been sort of shut off from the world.  
Lily Evans  
P.S. No problem.


	36. Chapter 36

Lily,   
Oh. I sent you a Daily Prophet (as you probably noticed) along with this letter. Will my letters put you in danger?   
James


	37. Chapter 37

James,  
Thanks... for the Prophet. You really have changed :) James of last year would have held the Prophet above my head and laughed.   
And yes, your letters could potentially endanger me. Despite this, I would prefer you kept writing. I’m moving around a lot, so they hopefully won’t pinpoint the source. Not to mention, your letters are more infrequent than the Daily Prophet.   
Lily  
P.S. How are you holding up?


	38. Chapter 38

Lily,  
You’re welcome.  
I protest! I would not have done such a despicable thing! How could you think such things of me?!?   
On a more serious note, I don’t think we should write if it could get you killed. And these are Death Eaters and Voldemort we’re talking about. It doesn’t matter how inconspicuous you are. If they want to find you, then they will.   
I’m doing fine. I’m worried about you with the current state of things, along with Remus. He’s half blood, but  
I’m sure he’ll be fine, actually. He is half blood….so, I’m sure he’ll be great. Peter is half blooded too, so I’m sure they’ll both be great. And of course, Sirius is a pureblood like me, so the both of us should be okay. Meaning, I’m worried about you.   
James


	39. Chapter 39

James,   
Thanks for sending another Prophet! Did you see the new ad for Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion? I’m so excited! I must order it at some point...On the label it said it would have unique results for redheads, but I want to try it anyway! Marlene uses it (and forces Alice to use it) and it makes their hair look positively wonderful! I can only hope it works for me, as well! On the other hand, that wasn’t all that was in the Prophet, as I’m sure you noticed. Four more Muggle attacks! That’s so many! Especially since they all happened in one day. Not to mention, another Auror was killed, three wizards were murdered individually, and both Mr. Dervish and Mr. Banges were dragged from their store last night. I can’t even imagine the fear that people would feel when they woke up to find the Dark Mark hovering over them.   
You know you would have laughed, Potter! Don’t deny it!  
James, they’re not trying to find me. The point is that I’m just trying to keep my head down. I’m not in hiding! Not yet, anyway….  
Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself, and you have no right to worry about me! And don’t bother with the Remus thing. He’s a werewolf. I’m not an idiot, James Potter. I figured it out in fourth year. And before you ask me; no he does not know, and no, nobody told me about it. So I understand what you mean, as werewolves are considered dirty blooded right along with Muggleborns right now. Don’t worry, I understand. Peter will be fine, I’m sure. Sirius, too. But what about you? You do realize that your parents were highly admired and renowned Aurors. So, you’ll be targeted, too. SO STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!   
Besides James, we’re going to Hogwarts in a couple weeks, and Dumbledore’s there. He’ll protect all of us; pureblood or not. Yes, I know what you’re going to say. Dumbledore won’t be there to protect us forever. Thank you, and understood. But by that time, we will have our full education and will be moving into jobs, and new homes. By which time, we should know more than well how to protect and take of ourselves.   
And James, I know about Voldemort, okay? I never told my parents how serious it was getting in our world. They knew there was a Dark wizard, and that was pretty much it. But just because they didn’t know, doesn’t mean I don’t know. I am well aware of the fact that if he wants me, he will find me.   
Lily


	40. Chapter 40

Lily,  
I’m glad you’re taking the Prophets. My mum used to yell at me for leaving them around the house. Obviously she doesn’t anymore, but needless to say, no more Prophets litter our floor. One of the house elves used to pick them up, and Mum would get mad and say that I needed to learn how to clean up for myself. The house elf, Wanda, usually ended up cleaning them up anyways. I feel bad about it now, but I didn’t then.  
Also, my dad invented Sleakeazy’s Hair Potion. That’s one of the reasons we have a sizable amount of money, and the other part is just family money.  
The attacks have been getting worse and worse. I sent you another Prophet, and there’s even more than there were last week.  
How did you find out about R   
You’re too brilliant for your own good!   
And I can’t help but worry about you! We have two weeks until we’re back at school, and like you said, Dumbledore can’t protect us from everything, even when we are at school! Lily, I say this with absolute pure intent, please come and join me in the old Potter mansion. I promise I won’t make it weird, and I’m too worried about you when I don’t know where you are. I’m sorry, but I can’t help it.   
I know you know about Voldemort, but I can’t help but worry just the same.  
James  
P.S. I hope you have good news because the house only gets darker. Sirius has been out and about so often, I barely ever see him anymore.


	41. Chapter 41

James,  
I love the Prophets, so thank you for sending them.  
I cannot believe your dad invented Sleakeazy’s Hair Potion and you never told me! That’s so amazing! Your dad must have been so brilliant!   
The attacks are getting obnoxious. I had thought at first that the attacks were just to assert power and induce fear, but it seems like the Death Eaters actually ENJOY attacking Muggles!  
I am rather brilliant!  
One week left, and I can’t wait to see you at school! I know Dumbledore will not protect us from everything. I also hate repetition, so that conversation is over! We will be able to make it without Dumbledore! I know YOU, James Potter do everything with pure intent, so I’ll just waltz on over to your enormous house. I was joking. I can already imagine the look on your face when you read this, and I really couldn’t help myself. I refuse to come and live with you. But let me tell you why before you’re crushed down into the depths of despair. I would actually love to come and live with you and Sirius, but I think it would be unwise. We are both underage, young wizards and witches who are in hiding, or close to being in hiding. Imagine if we both stayed in one place. It would just be easier for the Death Eaters to find us and knock all three of us out in one attack! Absolutely not. I’m sorry, I really do wish I could. But we will see each other in a little over a week at King’s Cross, so don’t get too depressed.  
I do not have any particular good news except that my sister finally got married, which is not good news to me. She still blames me for our parent’s death, and hasn’t spoken to me since then, much less invited me to her wedding. I actually used Polyjuice Potion to disguise myself as the bartender, so that I could come watch her wedding. It was actually rather boring and plain, but at least I saw it.   
So no, I do not have good news, so you better have some! We both need to smile and you’ve always been better at the pranks and such, so I’ll leave that to you. Get Sirius to write, he’s rather funny as well. And tell Sirius that I told him to get his butt back home and act like a real brother! Act especially innocent when you say it, so he’ll know it’s from me.  
Lots of love,  
Lily


	42. Chapter 42

Lils,  
It never exactly came up about my dad. It doesn’t just come up in normal conversations: Hey! My dad is famous and he makes hair potions! That sounds conceited! And since I am NOT conceited whatsoever, it never came up.  
I fully believe that the Death Eaters enjoy attacking Muggles. It sounds just about right. I don’t want to upset you but I heard from Sirius who heard from some random string of people that I can’t remember, that Snape has become a Death Eater. I thought you should know before some random person at school tells you, trying to get a reaction out of you. I know you wouldn’t blink an eye, but I would be a bad friend if I didn’t tell you all the same.   
I understand why you can’t come, and it doesn’t really matter at this point since we only have two (!) days until school starts. I’m exceptionally sad because it will be our last year at Hogwarts, and although it’s likely we will see it again, it will not be as students. Or maybe we will die young, and we won’t ever see it again. I hope that is not the case, but in these times, it might be.  
I’m sorry about your sister while simultaneously applauding your sneakiness! My brilliant Lils has done it again!  
I told Sirius what you said and he laughed and promised to stay home. He also got a kick out of the fact that we had been writing each other all summer! He asked me if we were dating, and I told him not to push his limits. I tried to give him one of your death glares, too, and he said I looked constipated. (I hope that makes you laugh) He will write at the end of this letter, but on a separate parchment, so he can’t read my own letter! Sirius is just as sneaky, if not more, as you are!  
James  
P.S. You added lots of love at the end of your last letter?

Lilyflower!  
It’s so good to write you! Somehow you managed to scold me even when you couldn’t see me, and I must say, I am thoroughly proud of my Lilykins! I’m trying to convince James to ask you out, and he said “don’t push it” in a very Lily-ish voice. You’re rubbing off on him, and I’m not sure I like it! I told James to tell you that Snivelly had become a Death Eater. Hope he did. I’m sorry, even though I’m not surprised. I love my little Flower too much to shame her for her past life decisions!   
Love you loads!  
Sirius


	43. Chapter 43

James,  
This is going to be a short letter since it is the night before leaving for Hogwarts, and I fully expect to see you there!  
I’m sad as well, but we must stay positive and believe that we will grow old! Even Sirius, who I don’t think will ever really grow up.   
I am not YOUR Lils until we are dating. Don’t push it! And you should listen to Sirius!   
Lots of love,  
Lily  
P.S. I do everything for a reason.

Sirius,  
I won’t say much because it is quite late, but I cannot wait to see you and all my Marauders tomorrow!  
Lots of love,   
Lily


	44. Chapter 44

Lilykins,  
James fell asleep and can’t write back. Since when are we your Marauders? Despite the fact that we met up several times over the summer, and you have become an honorary Marauder, does not make us YOUR Marauders!  
Love,  
Sirius


	45. Chapter 45

Sirius,  
Don’t wake him! I know you are an obnoxious writer!  
We have indeed met up several times over the summer, I’m glad you noticed! And you have never been MY Marauders, but you have and always will be MY boys.  
Lots of love,  
Lily


	46. Chapter 46

Lilychuns,  
I will not wake the little baby.  
Why are we YOUR boys? I honestly don’t understand. You used to hate us until this summer.  
Love,  
Sirius


	47. Chapter 47

Sirius,  
Thank you for trying not to wake James.  
You are my boys because I love you all and always will. I hope that doesn’t need explanation. And I never hated Remus. I never really knew Peter, either, so I couldn’t hate him. Might I ask why he hasn’t been coming to our get togethers recently? And this past year has been different.  
I’m going to trust you not to tell James, (I’M TRUSTING YOU SIRIUS!!) but I have fancied him for a bit of time. Just a year. And now that he is truly proven himself to be changed, I would very much like to date him, but he’s stopped asking!  
Lots of love,   
Lily


	48. Chapter 48

Lily,  
The baby is safe with me.   
It does not need explanation, and I think it will do us some good to have a female presence. :) And you are the best person I could imagine belonging to. If you get my drift…?  
YOU’VE FANCIED JAMES FOR A YEAR??? WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY YES WHEN HE ASKED YOU OUT?? Of course I won’t tell him, but you two had better get together in the first month of school, or else I will! And I’ll make sure he asks!  
Love,  
Sirius  
P.S. Peter has been avoiding us.


	49. Chapter 49

Sirius,  
I know what you mean and I’m glad you approve :)   
Yes, I have fancied him for a year and I didn’t say yes because he still acted a bit like a prat. Thank you for not telling him, I really do appreciate it.   
Thank you, Sirius. Now, stop owling me. It’s past midnight and we have to get to school tomorrow morning!  
Lots of love,  
Lily   
P.S. Oh. I’m sorry.


	50. Chapter 50

Lily,  
I’m so glad I got to see you today!  
James


	51. Chapter 51

James Potter, you kissed me! And you are sending me a note from your dormitory! Just come down to the common room and talk to me in person!


	52. Chapter 52

Lily,  
I am still glad I got to see you today. And I am quite comfortable in my bed, and quite full from the feast and do not want to get up. And yes, I kissed you. And I know that I should have asked you out first, but you looked so beautiful, I could not help it. I would say sorry, but I’m really not.  
James


	53. Chapter 53

You are too lazy for your own good! It does not matter now, as it already happened, and I HOPE you noticed that I kissed you BACK. Do not say sorry. Simply ask me out.


	54. Chapter 54

Of course I noticed! I have been waiting for that moment for years! I’m going to ignore the comment about my laziness. I am too afraid to ask you out for fear of your rejection and wrath.


	55. Chapter 55

Ask me out, you coward!


	56. Chapter 56

I am not a coward! I am a brave Gryffindor! And because I am, I will ask you out.  
Lily Evans, you are not a prize to me. You are a girl, and a beautiful one and I love you for everything that you are. You have said no 876 times to my question, and this will be the 877 time I have asked it. It will also be the last time I will ever ask you. Lily Evans, will you be my Lils? WIll you go out with me?


	57. Chapter 57

James Potter,  
I would love to.  
Lots of love,  
James’ Lils


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

Dear Padfoot,  
Thank you, thank you, for Harry’s birthday present! It was his favourite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I’m enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was so funny, says he’s going to be a great Quidditch player, but we’ve had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don’t take our eyes off him when he gets going.  
We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn’t come, but the Order’s got to come first and Harry’s not old enough to know it’s his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell – also, Dumbledore’s still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard.  
Bathilda drops in most days, she’s a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I’m not sure he’d be pleased if he knew! I don’t know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind’s going, personally!

Lots of love,   
Lily


End file.
